A wrong-way detection apparatus disclosed in patent document 1 is known as an apparatus for detecting wrong-way running of a vehicle. The wrong-way detection apparatus recognizes the size of a traffic signpost in a captured image. Then, the wrong-way detection apparatus determines whether the vehicle is travelling the wrong way according to the difference between the size of the recognized traffic sign and the size of the same traffic sign recognized while the vehicle is travelling the normal way.